Beautiful
by Tiro
Summary: Ginji doesn’t even need to think of why he sees Ban as a beautiful being. Yaoi-fic.


**Beautiful**

**Summary**: Ginji doesn't even need to think of why he sees Ban as a beautiful being. Yaoi-fic.

**Pairing/s**: It sounds obvious in the summary, but I'll still say it: GinjiBan.

**Warnings**: It's a yaoi-fic guys! You know the deal.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Getbackers.

-

Ginji closed the door to the motel room and sighed of relief. Ban kicked his shoes off and said:

"Fuck, I need a shower."

The blonde looked over at the brunette, who was soaking-wet and his white shirt was almost drenched in blood. Cuts and bruises covered the man's arms and face.

"Need help?" Ginji asked quietly.

Ban looked over at him and shrugged. The blonde saw this as a clear sign it was okay and got off his shoes. Ban in the meantime got to the tiny bathroom and put the water on to warm it. Ginji winced slightly as he heard the splashes as Ban dropped his clothes onto the floor. He came to the door-frame and stopped.

His partner and lover was naked and standing with his back against the blonde. His long, smooth legs shifted restlessly as he waited for the water to warm. Ginji watched the muscles work underneath his lover's pale skin, smiling. The brunette suddenly became self-conscious and looked shyly back at Ginji. The blonde smiled and stepped inside. His hands came to rest over Ban's bony hips, and he pressed his chest against the brunette's back.

"How long can we stay here?" Ginji whispered.

"A few days," Ban replied. "We should start looking for an apartment."

"Let's save up some more money," the blonde said. "We'll never know when jobs will come short."

The brunette nodded and Ginji moved away to get off his clothes.

"Your clothes need washing," the blonde noted.

"I can see that," Ban replied before checking the water again. He smiled and continued, "Water's warm."

Ginji stepped into the shower and pulled gently on Ban's hand. The Jagan-user stepped into the shower and tilted his head up to the water. Ginji turned so they were chest to chest before crushing their mouths together in a much-needed kiss. Ban moaned as Ginji pushed him against the wall and pulled his legs up. The blonde man fastened Ban's legs around his waist and threaded his hands through the brown hair before deepening the kiss. Ban whimpered as Ginji's hot tongue came into his mouth and felt at the same time the blonde's man fingers probing on his bottom. Ginji found his lover's entrance and rubbed his fingers against the hole, listening to Ban's moans. He nibbled on the pink lips and pressed inside below, making the man spasm and then moan deeply. The hips automatically pushed down to make the fingers come in further, and Ginji smiled into the kiss. The Jagan-user gasped as they pulled apart but Ginji did not continue with his playing. Instead he gently let the man down, pulled the fingers out of Ban's bottom and began cleaning the brunette off. Ban let him but not until he got another kiss. Ginji happily gave the man that.

After the shower, Ginji sent Ban off while he was going to wash their clothes. Ban wrapped himself in a bathrobe and went into the small kitchen. He dried his hair with a towel and heard his blonde lover wash the clothes while humming at a song Hevn had sung before.

The water shut off and Ginji went into the bedroom. Ban followed and stopped in the doorway. Ginji smiled and sat down on the bed. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and all of his small wounds had healed.

"Are you coming, Ban-chan?"

The Jagan-user opened the bathrobe and let it fall to the ground. Ginji looked over his lover's naked body and saw the bruises and cuts were already healing. Ban walked closer and when he came close enough Ginji wound an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Ban straddled him and sank down onto the blonde's lap.

The brunette leaned forward and nipped at Ginji's ear.

"You want something?" Ginji asked teasingly.

"I want you… Please, I want you."

Ginji lifted him over and laid him down onto the bed.

"So beautiful," Ginji mumbled. "I can't believe I got someone so perfect."

Ban blushed at the words that he had already heard so many times. He loved when Ginji said it. He loved all the possessive gestures the blonde made, and all the gentle words and admirations. It made him feel safe and wanted.

"Ginji," he whined as the blonde had been sucking on his neck for a few minutes.

Ginji smiled widely and pressed a last kiss to the new bruise, although it was the first he himself had caused that night, on the man's neck. He rolled them over so that Ban straddled his waist. The brunette rose himself up, hands on Ginji's chest and he pressed down his hips. Ginji groaned and grabbed Ban's waist.

"Behave," Ginji warned and the Jagan-user grinned before repeating his action. He began rolling his hips and threw his head back with his mouth slightly parted. Ginji moaned and succeeded getting his boxers off. Ban felt the heated and hard erection underneath his bottom and moaned.

Ginji flipped him over and pushed his legs apart. He leaned down and gave the brunette a chaste kiss before moving his hands over the inner thighs and giving his lover what he wanted.

-

Ban was still panting and riding on his orgasm when Ginji kissed him on the forehead. The brunette felt Ginji's seed trickle out from him and pushed his head against the blonde's chest. Ginji chuckled and said:

"Go to sleep, love."

Ban wound his arms around Ginji and closed his eyes. The blonde looked at the Jagan-user's relaxed face and whispered one last time:

"Beautiful."

End

* * *

Okay, I've had this one lying around on my laptop for a while and thought I should post it. I got two other one-shots I'm planning to write about Getbackers, both yaoi and GinjiBan. Look forward to them.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
